Perfidy
by Anniih
Summary: Las dos opciones guían al mismo camino. Tiene que ir. Por lo menos para disfrutar un poco más de la compañía, besos, caricias y palabras de Inglaterra. *EscociaxUSA*


●**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.

●**Advertencias:** Infidelidad y manos escocesas. Lemon suave y corto.

●**Pareja: **Es un EscociaxUSA, pero va de la mano del UKxUSA/USAxUK o.O

**.**

* * *

**Perfidy**

Como siempre Alfred está sentado al lado de Arthur, para acompañarse, para molestarse, para terminar con los proyectos e ir en contra de las ideas de Francia en cada reunión. Es de lo más normal, ya todos están acostumbrados. La costumbre de asientos es: Arthur, Alfred y Francis. El menor al medio por precaución, ser una pared entre los rivales-amigos, aunque no le gusta mucho ser el recibidor de los golpes, arañazos e insultos.

La vista de Alemania determina en comenzar y no esperar ni un segundo más a los atrasados. Francia es uno de la lista de atrasados este día. Es el único en verdad. Raro.

Una llamada entrante en su bolsillo. Contesta, escucha y corta.

―Francis no vendrá, se encuentra enfermo. ―comunica Ludwig yendo a alzar la voz en inicio de la reunión, donde no llegaran a nada. Lo sabe de memoria. Entre abre la boca.

―Todavía no comiences. ―por la puerta entra Escocia con mucha suerte de no perderse nada.

Alemania frunce el entrecejo, no por su llegada, si no que todavía lleva el cigarro en la boca ¡cuando dice estrictamente las reglas de no traer cigarros y bebidas alcohólicas a las reuniones! Ganas de estrangularlo obviamente no le hace falta. Se tranquiliza un poco más al ver al pelirrojo apagar el cigarrillo en el tarro de basura más cercano. Por lo menos tuvo la decencia de votarlo.

Alza la vista verde a la junta. No quedan muchas sillas desocupadas. ¿O sí? Encuentra una favorable. ¿Pero en esa silla no se sentaba Francia?

El alemán le informa sobre la situación francesa, ofreciéndole caer el trasero a la silla y poder comenzar de una vez por todas.

Scott toma asiento al lado de Estados Unidos sin antes dar los buenos días a Inglaterra, irónicamente.

―Buenos días hasta ver tu presencia. ―responde el inglés de reojo. El mayor no le toma mucha atención, solo ordena sus papeles.

El estadounidense se corre un poco de modo disimulado hacia el británico menor, manteniendo la mirada al frente como si nada, atento en Alemania, o por lo menos eso intenta ignorando al escoces.

Escocia lo observa en silencio jugando con el bolígrafo. Alfred quiere mirar al frente, solo al frente, apegarse a Arthur. Esa observación en su perfil le incomoda por muy callada que sea. Lo sabe, sabe lo que es y le hace sentir la peor persona del mundo. Peor cuando tiene el descaro de hacerlo frente a Inglaterra, quien gracias a Superman no se da cuenta.

La saliva pasa con dificultar por su garganta.

Dirige sus orbes azules a los verdes mayores. Una sonrisa de lado, lasciva, soberbia, molesta. Regresa al frente.

Tose. Necesita aportar a la reunión, lo que sea para salir de la incomodidad. Levanta la mano.

―Eh…Ludwig, creo que…-

Su habla de corta sorpresivamente, desconcertándolo con horror. Paralizado, tenso, sonrojado.

Una mano se posa sobre su pierna. No, no es la de su pareja, ojala lo fuera. No lo es. Está del otro lado.

El calor le sube pero reacciona en bajar la suya en detenerla.

― ¿Sucede algo Alfred? ¿Qué ibas a decir? ―pregunta el germano arqueando una ceja por lo repentino.

―Eh…nada, nada importante. ―disfraza lo acontecido en su pierna con una risita.

Arthur observa al menor preocupado. Alfred le muestra una sonrisa, de que todo está perfectamente _bien_.

Presiona la mano del colorín. Intenta despegarla de su pantalón sin causar sospechas. Es una guerra.

La palma sube cerca, muy cerca entremedio de sus piernas. ¡Va a colapsar! ¡¿Qué mierda tiene Scott en la cabeza?

―Alfred, me preguntaba si me acompañarías a comprar algunas cosas que me faltan-

― ¡Por supuesto Iggy! ¡Si quieres vamos ahora! ¡Sí, vamos! ―enérgicamente nervioso coge la mano de Arthur levantándose de la silla, contestando de un salto con tal de alejarse del pelirrojo. Arthur fue su luz del escape.

Y así, a pasos apresurados pidiendo disculpa a Alemania por la interrupción se van.

Inglaterra no entiende lo sucedido, juraría que el menor se le negaría para preferir ir a comer o jugar. Bueno, no lo tomará mucho en cuenta. Por lo menos aceptó acompañarlo. Eso es lindo.

Estados Unidos suspira aliviado. Está lejos de su cuñado mayor, muy lejos sin que moleste otra vez de las miles de veces. Todo por _eso._

Observa a Inglaterra, quien se concentra en futuras compras en una tienda. Quien le propuso hace minutos atrás tener una buena noche, compartir una cena y después el minuto de amor. Aceptó también.

Suspira otra vez. Por lo menos estará cómodo con su pareja…

Mensaje de texto en su teléfono norteamericano. Revisa.

_Hoy a las 21:00_

_No me falles._

Mierda. ¡¿Por qué justo ahora? ¡¿Por qué le tiene que arruinar sus momentos?

¿Qué le dirá a Arthur? No puede ignorar el mensaje, obviamente no puede o se arrepentirá por el resto de su vida. Tampoco desea ir, estar con…Escocia. Con él en vez de su novio. Pero debe ir. Es sí o sí. No hay opción.

Todo por esa puta vez. Maldita sea, no debió beber más de lo usual haciendo competencia con Gilbert, ver quien resistía más. Se desvaneció y despertó desnudo al lado del colorín, acostados en la cama. ¡Y ni siquiera se acordaba! Creyó ser un mal sueño, mas no. Era real. Era terrible. ¡Le fue infiel a Arthur! Y sin nombrar el dolor terrible en su trasero, pensando lo peor. Sí, las cosas aun se pueden empeorar más.

Ante esto, Scott lo chantajeó. Si no quería que el _'mocoso'_ lo supiera y dar termino a la bonita relación, debía seguir su juego, uno caliente.

Puede decirle a Arthur la verdad y terminar la relación. Sabe que el inglés no lo perdonará nunca jamás aunque se muera. Puede no decirle y seguir acostándose con Escocia para salvar…aun así, en un futuro Arthur lo puede saber o alguien se lo contará, y acabará todo. Las dos opciones guían al mismo camino.

No quiere traicionar a Arthur, tampoco quiere terminar. ¡Es complicado, por la mierda!

Tiene que ir. Por lo menos para disfrutar un poco más de la compañía, besos, caricias y palabras de Inglaterra.

Un poco más.

_20:30 pm_

Arthur sobre su cuerpo, vestido como él. Frente a frente debatiéndose en poseer la boca del otro sobre las sábanas. Alfred lo sujeta de la cintura friccionado contra la suya, meneando en sincronización con la del mayor. Sus siluetas se estrechan. El europeo aprovecha en introducir su pierna entremedio del bulto americano. Gimen, los dos.

Luego el menor se anima en cambiar la postura, él arriba, y el de ojos verdes abajo continuando con el suculento beso, mientras éste lo agarra de las hebras de la nuca con fiereza. Así de perfecto va todo, apasionante. Les gustarían revolcarse por toda la cama y terminar en el suelo.

Los oídos de Alfred perciben algo molesto, el ruido de su celular. Suena una llamada cortando el comienzo de la noche. Intenta alejarse, pero Inglaterra lo detiene del rostro diciéndole que no lo tome en cuenta.

―Pero…debo contestar…debe ser importante. ―dice el menor.

Arthur chasquea la lengua y lo deja ir. Eso fue mata pasiones.

Estados Unidos toma su celular pero no la llamada. Es verdad…tiene que ir.

― ¿Quién era? ―Arthur pregunta acercándose detrás de la espalda del menor, tocando sus hombros.

_Debe mentir, maldición._

―Mis superiores ―contesta pidiendo perdón en su interior―. Una llamada perdida y un mensaje de texto para ir por un pequeño problemita.

― ¿A esta hora?

―Perdón ―gira a mostrarle una sonrisa―. Te prometo que mañana terminaremos lo empezado.

No tiene buena corazonada el mayor, no creería que Alfred le estuviera mintiendo, ¿cierto? No hay razón alguna para cortar la situación.

― ¿Tardarás?

Alfred ya se encuentra levantado ordenando su ropa.

―Eh…sí ―camina a salir del cuarto. Voltea―. No me esperes.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-…-.

Lo recibe bajo su techo un poco de malhumor por el retraso de la hora acordada y ordenada por él mismo, sin preguntar. No lo necesita. Después de todo sabe que vendrá si le interesa su gran amor por su hermano menor.

Estados Unidos entra llevando el semblante sin estar a gusto de lo mismo. Enojado, furioso, triste, pero consigo mismo pensando en revelar todo este infierno al inglés, aunque pierda. No importa, con tal de no sentir el cuerpo del escoces sobre el suyo…

Y ahí yace, en lo que no desea.

No le agrada tener sexo con Escocia. No lo disfruta por muy erecto que se encuentre su intimidad o aquella parte del mayor entrando y saliendo de su entrada anal, afirmándolo de las manos contra las almohadas. No es lo mismo al estar con Inglaterra, no siente nada, no le excita. No lo disfruta.

Abre los ojos. Ve cabello mojado golpeándole el rostro, orbes verdes, sonrisa llena de éxtasis. Se parece a Arthur, pero no lo es.

―Y dime Alfred, ¿quién te lo hace mejor? ―agregar un poco de conversación y no estar simplemente gimiendo, elimina lo aburrido de la acción. La idea es disfrutar, por lo menos para él.

―Argh…ah… ―no va responder, no tiene por qué hacerlo. Le diría que Arthur es mejor en todo, mas no sería acorde para recibir un golpe u otra amenaza. Corre el rostro acalorado directo al mueble. Desde allí su celular empieza a vibrar― Mi te-teléfono…

Lo llaman. ¿Quién será a esta hora?

Scott se detiene y se adelanta en tomar el teléfono móvil del norteamericano. No contestará, solo mira el individuo entrante.

―Vaya, vaya ―sonríe―. Es Arthur, ¿contesto por ti?

―No lo hagas ―ordena Alfred frunciendo el ceño, espetándolo con la mirada―. Estoy cumpliendo con tu chantaje.

―Contesta tú entonces, para que no sospeche. ―suena razonable de algún punto de vista. Si no atiente la llamada puede ser posible que Arthur dude y sospeche. Tal vez está preocupado de saber cómo está con el problemita mandado por sus superiores, y si regresará pronto.

Alfred traga tomando su teléfono. Confirma en contestar.

―A-Arthur…

En ese instante, el colorín se inclina a un lado de su oreja disponible, moviendo la pelvis hacia dentro y hacia afuera, dificultando al país joven en hablar sin tartamudear ni jadear.

Debe aguantar y mentir.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Ando más desaparecida, perdonen, pero la universidad me quita tiempo. Intento avanzar con varios fic's, algunos que me falta poco por terminar, otros a medias. Por ejemplo "Parejas Geek" aun me falta algunas parejas complicadas, pero hago lo que puedo. Y algunos que debo a dos personas. Más sobretodo que se viene el cumpleaños de Arthur, quiero hacer un lemon sexoso para el cumpleañero [UKxUSA], donde Alfred quiere festejarlo a solas con él 3

Perdonen si a alguien no le agradó el pequeño fic, pero mi amor por el ScoxUSA ya me superó xD

Trataré de avanzar lo más que pueda. Demonios…estoy resfriada D:

Saludos, cuídense. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
